gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425
| style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Mensajes Si te dejé un mensaje, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Archivos de discusión *Archivo 1 *Archivo 2 *Archivo 3 *Archivo 4 *Archivo 5 *Archivo 6 *Archivo 7 *Archivo 8 *Archivo 9 |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Contenidos |} Otra pregunta Hola Claude lo que pasa es que no sé como hacer mi firma para ver si puedes ayudarme o que? gracias!--TrueVsFalse 06:35 3 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hay una guía sobre como hacer firmas. Solo seguí ESTE LINK para acceder. Saludos! -- 13:39 3 jul 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Qué es un usuario que edita solo para ganar ediciones?. A eso en WP le llaman Editcountitis. :Supongo que será lo mismo. Hay algunos usuarios que creen que por tener más ediciones que los demás son mejores. Te invito a que te registres así podés ayudar a la comunidad, y te podremos reconocer por tus aportes. Si querés registrarte, solo seguí . Saludos -- 14:39 17 may 2009 (UTC) Puro SPAM Hola Claude, te aviso que ha estado vandalizando varios artículos agregando informacion sobre un GTA que no existe (GTA 5), ya le puse la plantilla de vandalismo pero el sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. 01:37 19 may 2009 (UTC) :Le alcanzarán tres días? Gracias por avisar. -- 17:18 19 may 2009 (UTC) ::Eso espero . 22:58 19 may 2009 (UTC) Colores Hola Claude, necesito la pagina de todos los colores disponibles en la wiki. Ya se la has mostrado a Gánster en los comentarios en el foro de remodelación. Gracias y Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 19:21 19 may 2009 (UTC) :Colores HTML. Ahí la tenes. Agregala a favoritos, es muy útil. Saludos -- 20:58 19 may 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola Claude he vuelto solo de visita sabes como me puedo crear una firma.--Rey Uli 21:06 19 may 2009 (UTC)Saludos... Fijate si esto te ayuda.... Saludos -- 22:34 19 may 2009 (UTC) No existe Hola laude cuando entre en ayuda para firmas decia que esa pagina NO EXISTE.Saludos.--Rey Uli 20:23 21 may 2009 (UTC) Es verdad no exise :S.--Leandritodepompeya 20:31 21 may 2009 (UTC) PMD Hola Claude, pordrías cancelar el PMD, ya que veo que no va para ningúna parte. Yo digo que se cancele el de Abril y se empieze el de mayo.--Leandritodepompeya 20:31 21 may 2009 (UTC) :No hay que cerrar nada... No es como el UDM, que se elije uno por mes... hasta que no se elija un artículo destacado, las votaciones no terminan... Saludos -- 21:33 21 may 2009 (UTC) Varias cosillas Hola. Quién eres. Yo se que me diste la bienvenida a un lugar como este; venia a preguntarter como evito que me lleguen correos de que la pagina ha sido modificada por tal persona, que me esta molestando. --F14 23:27 21 may 2009 (UTC) Liberty City (SA) Claro, si puedes ayudarnos mejor. ¿Podrías tomar una imagen por barrio? Te lo agradecería.-- 00:39 22 may 2009 (UTC) :Si, después de comer lo hago.. tuve un problema con el SA y tuve que reinstalarlo xD. En cuanto pueda lo hago. Saludos -- 16:59 23 may 2009 (UTC) Otro SPAM Hola Claude, ha estado vandalizando varios artículos y creando artículos SPAM. 03:44 24 may 2009 (UTC) Premio Gracias por aceptar pasarnos imágenes. Nos servirán mucho.-- 20:26 25 may 2009 (UTC) :O.o! gracias, pero no era necesario... cuando te vea conectado te paso todas las imágenes juntas... con algunas de Saint Mark's Bistro, como extra xD. Saludos -- 22:03 25 may 2009 (UTC) He Vuelto Hola Claude he vuelto,seguire editando en la wiki.Saludos...--Rey Uli 21:38 25 may 2009 (UTC) :Re-bienvenido, King! ;) -- 22:03 25 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Soy casi nuevo en la wiki, si te puedo ayudar en algo solo dimelo.Saludos--JonyAlbo 00:12 26 may 2009 (UTC) :Ok, lo tendré en cuenta. Si tenes alguna duda, pregunta ;D -- 00:24 26 may 2009 (UTC) ey no borres la casa de mike en shoreside vale ya que estoy haciendo una plantilla.--Juan9999 13:11 26 may 2009 (UTC)juan999926/05/0910:12 #No repitas tres veces lo mismo #Lo voy a seguir borrando hasta que pongas la plantilla de enobras correspondiente. -- 17:24 26 may 2009 (UTC) Imágenes de CW Hola Claude. ¿Sabes? Me parece muy extraño que subas imágenes del CW a la wiki en formato JPG. Esas son las más indicadas para que aparezcan con máxima calidad. ¿O qué razón hay para que las pongas en .jpg? o.O?-- 18:10 27 may 2009 (UTC) :Mmm... ¿que imágenes subí en jpg? xD -- 21:46 27 may 2009 (UTC) ::Esta, por ejemplo. He visto otras pero ya no recuerdo bien. xD-- 22:42 27 may 2009 (UTC) :::Ah... las que subí hace semanas xD. Ahora las subo todas en png... -- 23:13 27 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Claude Nesecito que me hagas una firma o ¿Donde me puedo crear una?.Saludos.--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 02:03 29 may 2009 (UTC) *Ummm... Ayuda: Firmas. Saludos -- 21:38 29 may 2009 (UTC) Cambialo Hola Claude te busco pue necesito la ayuda de un Administrador te digo que en la parte de saga gta en vez de poner en bandas por ejemplo Bandas de: Grand Theft Auto San Andreas pon Bandas de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas pues haci es como yo la estoy editando saludos y en tus manos. Vic Vance 1996 02:25 29 may 2009 (UTC). Pregunta olle claude e oido que para tomar imagenes buenas de los vehiculos de gta cw se tiene que tomar cerca de un basurero pero yo quiero saber ¿como sacar la foto?.--Franco vice city 00:02 1 jun 2009 (UTC) :Si me ayudaras con eso, me harías un GRAN favor... para las imágenes de los coches/camiones/motos, es decir, vehículos terrestres, dejalo al lado de un contenedor de basura, bajate del vehículo, y presiona SELECT para que la cámara se acerque. Una vez que esté cerca, presiona el botón del teclado "ImPanPetSis", al lado de Bloq Despl, y F12, arriba de Insert. Abrís el paint, y le ponés "pegar", o "Control+V". Ahí recortas la imágen, guardar como, y la guardas como "Nombre del coche CW.png". El ".png" es muy importante, porque le da más calidad a la imagen. Doy por supuesto que lo estás haciendo con un emulador. Saludos, y gracias! -- 00:12 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, ah, perdón, en la dragonball wiki te hice algo malo??? --Pokémon493 00:38 1 jun 2009 (UTC) :No me hables por acá, por favor. Si tenes algo que decirme, en la wikipedia correspondiente. -- 00:50 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Borar podias borrar Archivo:Banshee cw.png hice mal la imagen.--Franco vice city 00:46 1 jun 2009 (UTC) :Hecho... acordate que el "cw" debe ir en mayúsculas. -- 00:50 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Mirá esta imagen Hola Claude, encontré esta imagen en GTA4.TV, es casi como real. 23:47 3 jun 2009 (UTC) :Si, ya la vi cuando diste el link en el chat de Revo xD... está BUENÍSIMA... lo único que no me convence demasiado es Niko... Esperemos que el GTA V se vea así xD. Saludos! -- 01:10 4 jun 2009 (UTC) Carne fresca XD!!!! Después de tanto tiempo apareció un nuevo vándalo: . 04:59 06 jun 2009 (UTC) Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Advance ¿Qué ha pasado con la sección de Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Advance? ha desaparecido!! xD --El Chico 14:09 9 jun 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, ahora se llama Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Advance, sin los dos puntos xD. Saludos! -- 17:07 9 jun 2009 (UTC) Logo Hola Claude,amigo nesecito que me digas ¿Como puedo crear o donde puedo crear un logo? lo nesecito para la wiki:Banjo Kazooie Wiki llamame es urgente.--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 01:39 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :Solo necesitas hacer una imagen del tamaño requerido... pero depende del skin que usas. Si usas monobook, debe ser una imagen bastante pequeña. Si es monaco, debe ser más grande, y es un poco más complejo... no sabría como explicarte xD. También está la opción de pedirle a alguien que sepa usar bien el photoshop... Saludos! -- 01:29 11 jun 2009 (UTC) :Muy bien claude,uso el momaco,si quieres visita mi wiki,entra a:http://www.es.banjo-kazooie.wikia.com y vela a ver que dices.Saludos...--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 02:09 12 jun 2009 (UTC) Duda Tengo una duda y no sé si este es el mejor lugar para preguntarla. Verás, es en relación a lo que ya te comenté sobre las categorías del GTA Advance. Por ejemplo, si en la página principal vas a proyectos y le das a Personajes de GTA Advance no nos lleva aquí http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Personajes_de_Grand_Theft_Auto_Advance como debiera. Estoy intentando ponerlo como estaba antes pero no acierto a la hora de hacerlo. Lo mismo ocurre con los vehículos. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que esto http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Personajes_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_Advance sea esto otro http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Personajes_de_Grand_Theft_Auto_Advance? --El Chico 21:39 10 jun 2009 (UTC)-- :Primero lo primero. No es necesario que pongas la URL entera en el enlace. Basta con poner "" y "". Para enlazar a una imagen o categoría SIN INCLUIRLA, basta con agregar un ":" antes del nombre. Por ejemplo, "Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Advance", que sería "Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Advance". Ahora te respondo. El traslado de categorías no es algo sencillo... hay que cambiar todos los artículos/imágenes que estén en la primera categoría a la segunda... afortunadamente, tenemos un bot que ya se encargó de eso... Y como te diste cuenta, crearon las DOS categorías creadas... una con los dos puntos y otra sin ellos. Bueno, de eso se pueden encargar los administradores, que tienen poder para borrar las páginas/imágenes/categorías. Ahora mismo la borro, y se soluciona el asunto. De paso borro también la de vehículos, ya que tampoco es necesaria. Gracias por avisarme . Saludos! -- 01:29 11 jun 2009 (UTC) Al parecer ese hijo de... no entendió nada y sigue vandalizando. 02:55 13 jun 2009 (UTC) :PD: Nose como es el sistema de bloqueos, pero por si las dudas bloqueá su IP (fué el creador de Diego Morales). 03:07 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Otro más ha estado creando artículos spam. 23:43 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Una duda Hola tengo una duda, he descubierto como colarse en la Mansión Mendez. Queria saber donde podia hacer ese articulo o si ponerlo como curiosidades en ese mismo articulo. Un saludo -- 16:06 15 jun 2009 (UTC) :En el mismo artículo estaría bien, en un apartado de curiosidades. Saludos -- 17:14 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Borrar Hola Claude.He estado viendo que has borrado el art.Randolf Art Center(que lo hice yo) y el art. Z-type(que lo iva a hacer).Espro tu respuestas.saludos. PD:deje un mensaje en el foro de las eras --Todos recordaran mi nombre Smoke...96 00:04 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Y siguen... el nuevo vándalo de la GTE. 02:47 17 jun 2009 (UTC) ¿este? Oye te queria preguntar si me ayudas a poner en obras para los 2 el intercambio de gta3 porque ya lo e avanzado mucho --Claude Verceti 22:50 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Logo Hola amigo ya encontre un logo,ahora dime como cambiarl el logo de Wikia por mi logo(ahh te deje el link de mi wiki mas arriba).Saluuudos...--el mismisimo,Rey Uli 17:17 19 jun 2009 (UTC) No se lei tu historia, no puedes haber jugado GTA y Vice City desde pequeño, son demasiado violentos. --190.205.146.117 01:45 22 jun 2009 (UTC) :... Crees que jugar al GTA afecta algo en mi futuro? No te preocupes, no voy a salir a la calle a matar gente. -- 15:52 22 jun 2009 (UTC) Feliz 15 Feliz cumple Claude . 02:42 25 jun 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades Claude!! :D 09:12 25 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Casi tengo un accidente con el coche... en fin, felicidades!! y que cumplas muchos más!-- 13:48 25 jun 2009 (UTC) :::Feliz cumpleaños, Claude!!! Ojalá la hayas pasado bárbaro. Saludos. --Nicolas F. Chiribelo 10:49 26 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hola ClaudeSpeed soy GTATommy soy un gran fan de GTA y yo puedo aportar para muchas cosas para que tambien cuantes conmigo para lo que quieras. y agregame si tienes correo aom_119@hotmail.com GRACIAS.--GTATommy 13:09 25 jun 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola no e podido editar lo de la mansion mendez por los estudios pero pronto lo editare pero voy a hacer un video de tutorial y me gustaria como ponerlo en el articulo, porque lo voy a subir a youtube y me gustaria saber como lo podria poner en el articulo. Bueno gracias -- 13:32 29 jun 2009 (UTC) :Si, podes poner videos subidos a YouTube, y luego subidos a la wiki en base de un link. Cuando lo tengas, te lo explico mejor. Saludos! -- 15:12 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa como puedo poner las letras en negro, es que se me ha borrado mi pagina de usuario. Ya te resultare pesado XDD -- 14:25 30 jun 2009 (UTC) :Escribe "", y cuando termine el texto, "". Saludos! -- 16:57 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Claude ayudame que no puedo controlarlo, ha estado vandalizando (con su IP también) mi discusión porque le borre un artículo que estaba mal escrito inclusive en el título (Bight n dog food), ni que fuera el único que los borrara. También ha estado blanqueando los artículos Organización criminal Vercetti y Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. 03:34 3 jul 2009 (UTC) :Me parece que Don Bola ya se encargó del asunto... xD. Saludos! -- 13:30 3 jul 2009 (UTC) AYUDA Hola Claude, soy nuevo en esto de la wiki pero te aseguro que se mucho de la saga GTA y me preguntaba si no me podrias guiar tu por el buen camino por asi decirlo, ya te habia notado antes de unirme cuando no era usuario y por lo que veo eres uno de los mejores usuarios de esta wiki asi que por eso recurro a ti por si me quieres ayudar o si me das una explicacion de como usar la wiki porque ya medio entiendo pero aun me falta mucho. Espero que me puedas ayudar. ATTE: --SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 04:43 13 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola, bienvenido a la wiki!. Lo primero que deberías hacer, es leerte el tutorial, y después de eso, si tenes más dudas, podrías buscar un tutor que te explique mejor las cosas. Actualmente, no estoy disponible para ser tutor... No explico muy bien las cosas, y no estoy trabajando mucho en la wiki en estos momentos. Pero bueno, si tenes una pregunta, dispara. Saludos! -- 17:09 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Claro de hecho ya me anote en busca de turores gracias por contestarme. Saludos! ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 02:07 14 jul 2009 (UTC) ¿Nueva Wikia? ClaudeSpeed9425,soy Niko Bellic 2008 y te informo de que va ha haber una nueva wikia: Assasin's creed wikia. Estoy reuniendo a unos cuantos usuarios para que me ayuden a crearla solo te pregunto ¿Quieres participar en el proyecto? contestame en mi pagina de discusión Soy duro en Metal Gear y GTA "El Lider" Volgin en MGS | NikBel 08 en GTA 13:51 13 jul 2009 (UTC) :Espera a que me compre la Xbox 360, junto con el Assassin's Creed, y puede que me interese ;). Thanks for the info. Saludos! 17:00 13 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Eres el único que podría aceptar.Si tienes mucha información podrías echarme una mano a editarla.Si aceptas pasate por esta página Solid Boss | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia'' 191.68]] | Mis opiniones 12:02 25 jul 2009 (UTC) ESTRATEGIAS PARA HACER EL DEL GTA IV MAS RAPIDO CLAUDESPEED94...(NO ME ACUERDO DISCULPA), Necesito q me digas si sabes algo como para hacer mas rapido... grax x las respuestas Ayuda con articulo Hola de nuevo Claude, disculpa la molestia pero ya esoty haciendo mi segundo articulo pero pienso acaarlo en una semana porque le voy a poner ubicaciones, pero me meti a la pagina de ¨En obras¨ y por lo que veo necesito tener por lo menos 5 articulos en obras o algo asi pues la verdad no entendi y nose si tu me podrias dar una mejor explicacion?? --SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 05:15 14 jul 2009 (UTC)} UU olvidalo lo acaban de borrar :( Bloqueo Hola ClaudioVelocidad, , bloquea a esta IP 201.132.156.206, que según el se puede hacer una misión en que Claude convence a CJ, y violan a Catalina. Ya desise sus vandalizmos.-- 16:03 17 jul 2009 (UTC) :Done -- 16:56 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Una petición Hola ClaudeSpeed9425. Soy nuevo en el wiki y quisiera hacerte una petición, si no es molestia me gustaría que fueses mi Tutor. El usuario PJ 69 me aconsejó que tu serías un buen tutor para mi ya que eres uno de los mejores usuarios de esta wiki y me lo podrías enseñar todo para crear artículos de calidad. Un saludo Dark_Dake 23:51 18 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola Dark Dake, bienvenido! Perdoname, pero la verdad... creo que hay mejores tutores que yo... ya que yo no explico muy bien... Tal vez te parezca una excusa, pero últimamente no me estoy dedicando mucho a la wiki... estoy en una especie de "mini-vacaciones"... Busca en Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Tutores a ver si hay alguien disponible... La última vez que tuve un tutor... digamos que lo dejé abandonado xD. Espero que me comprendas. Saludos! -- 03:20 19 jul 2009 (UTC) Recomendacion Hola de nuevo Claude, esta ves solo vengo a preguntarte, quien seria un buen tutor para mi, y preguntarle, puesto que tu los conoces no? Espero tu respuesta :). ATTE: --SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 04:06 21 jul 2009 (UTC) :Busca en Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Tutores... si no, podés preguntarle a algunos de los nuevos patrulla/mantenimiento, que saben bastante de la wiki ;). Saludos! -- 17:53 28 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Claude Oye yo soi novato en esto y he visto que tu eres Administrador de la wiki, oye me podrias decir como seré yo administrador? o si no otro puesto como el tuyo espero tu respuesta....--MickyBellic 03:04 22 jul 2009 (UTC) :Solo tenés que esforzarte, ayudar a la comunidad, y ser reconocido por otros. Si vas por buen camino, alguien te puede nominar para algún puesto de poder, pero NUNCA te podés nominar a vos mismo. Saludos! -- 17:53 28 jul 2009 (UTC) EDA 2007 Después de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera obtuviste tu premio . 04:05 28 jul 2009 (UTC) : :O!!!! No lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!! xD Debería haberlos hecho Kenbill, pero bueno, da igual. Gracias AAF :) -- 17:53 28 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Hare mejor el trabajo para la próxima! Bueno ojalá lo haya hecho observa: Mr. Wongs —Gotikaster 18:47 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola Claude, esta ves vengo a preguntarte como hacer mi firma o no se si es precipitado y mejor la hago despues pero si me puedes explicar mejor :). Gracias por la ayuda. ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 05:40 5 ago 2009 (UTC) Solo mira Ayuda: Firmas. Saludos! -- 23:06 5 ago 2009 (UTC) Hay que estar atentos ha regresado y está peor que antes, será mejor estar atentos ante cualquier ataque de IP. 02:00 6 ago 2009 (UTC) :Mensaje recibido ;) -- 21:33 6 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Ya se llegó a un acuerdo . 22:00 6 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Ya vi ;) -- 15:53 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Personaje oculto? Hola Claude, oye tengo una gran pregunta y debido a tu gran conocimiento de la saga me pregunto si me podrias decir de quien es el artwork de una mujer en la portada del GTA SA, tengo mucha curiosidad o simplemente es un personaje que no aparece como Lola del Rio. Espero tu respuesta. Gracias! ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 04:03 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :Creo que simplemente, es un artwork como Lola... O capaz que era el artwork de un personaje que no apareció en la versión final, nunca se sabe... Saludos! -- 16:55 10 ago 2009 (UTC) A ok, asi me quedo sin dudas. Gracias! ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 17:24 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Ola soy Danke7 de Dragon Ball Wiki qeria saber si me podias acer un favor comunicancome con Armanasco y llege aqi al ver qe tu pag. de discucion estaba protegida y tambn qisiera saber como convertirme en administrador de la DB wiki ya qe veo qe ay muxos articulos repetidos y muxo vandalismo y e contribuido muxo en la wiki --Danke 7 18:05 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :OMG... Si protegí mi discusion en esa wiki, era para que dejaran de decirme cosas sobre de allí... pero parece que no sirve de mucho... Ok, le voy a decir, pero no creo que le interese mucho. -- 18:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :... ya tienes mi respuesta? quiero ser administrador de DB wiki solo qiero y no volvere a molestarte a ti ni a armanasco esqe en 1era la portada 2da plantillas y 3era vandalismo--Danke 7 20:22 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Triples bloqueos Hola Claude. Te tengo algo de trabajo. Hay un usuario que se registró con un nombre de usuario inaceptable, y luego rehizo una cuenta con un nombre mucho peor. Además, la IP 187.132.147.212 ha estado removiendo contenido de artículos. Saludos.-- 18:25 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :Generalmente, cuando estoy en la escuela no estoy en internet xD -- 17:16 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayuda misiones Hola Claude, otra ves te molesto pero voy a empezar a escribir las misiones de ¨The Lost and Damned¨ pero no se que como demonios poner el cuadrito donde ay una imagen, aparece cual mision es la siguiente la anterior y el jefe y estoy desesperado. Espero tu respuesta!!!!! ATTE:SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 18:53 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :Tenés que usar la Plantilla:Infobox Mision. Saludos! -- 00:22 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Blista o Blista Compact Estuve mirando esta imagen Archivo:Blista CW.PNG y se parece mas un Blista Compact que uno normal.--Franco vice city 19:45 15 ago 2009 (UTC) :Si, es parecido al Blista Compact... Pero se llama Blista :S -- 00:22 24 ago 2009 (UTC) como le hago Para ser policia es que estoy tan interesado en gta y veo como la gente borra paguinas o las llena de informacion basura y es que no se como ser patrulla para poder ayudar mucho a esta wiki a si como tu lo hiciste el dia que te uniste y ahora eres administrador por fa dime como ser patrulla wiki--Toreno666 22:28 22 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hay que esforzarce mucho, ayudar a la comunidad, y ser reconocido por ella. Si cumples eso, alguien algún día te nominará para ese puesto. Saludos ;) -- 00:22 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Categoría Hola Claude, necesito que me traigas un cargamento de Vice... xD. Hola Claude, he visto un bug en la categoría de personajes de GTA IV, que las imagenes van subtitullendo los archivos de las primeras 200 paginas, en vez de aparecer en las proximas 200. He intentado borrarla y volver a crearla, pero sige igual, si no pasará lo mismo que la categoría de los vehículos del SA.--Leandritodepompeya 00:08 24 ago 2009 (UTC) :No se a que te referís, yo la sigo viendo igual que siempre... :S -- 00:22 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta Bueno esque copie de la wiki en ingles el diseño el de arriba de (gta enciclopedia) y bueno solo le hice un par de arreglos y lo quiero poner pero me dice que la pagina esta encriptada y lo la puedo editar y aparte no se como UUUPS!!!!!!!! bueno por fa dime como y si es algo secreto solo ponlo tu el archivo es: thumb|Este es el diseño Espero que no alla inconveniente con lo de los gringos Saludos!!!!-- 01:20 29 ago 2009 (UTC) :Emm... solo le agregaste una "a" a "wiki"? Además... ¿¿para que queremos el logo de la wiki inglesa?? -- 01:24 28 ago 2009 (UTC) *Vale solo queria saber si si osi no va saludos!!!!-- 01:20 29 ago 2009 (UTC) Problema solucionado Hola Claude, ya encontré el problema. Te olvidaste de cerrar una plantilla y eso provocó el error de la página . 19:08 28 ago 2009 (UTC) :Umm... bueno, suele pasar ... Gracias -- 04:01 29 ago 2009 (UTC) ::De nada . 04:04 29 ago 2009 (UTC) Imágen destacada Felicidades . 00:29 1 sep 2009 (UTC)